Ultraman Kejadian
Ultraman Kejadian is the titular Ultra of ‘Ultraman Kejadian’, a prequel series to the events of the final chapter of ‘Ultraman Astmas: The Chronicle’. History Pre-Series Ultraman Kejadian was originally a powerful Dark Ultra from a colony world of the people from Planet M-29 of the Cygnus Constellation. When he was 7,700 years old, he was accepted into the Guild of Mystic Studies, a mystic guild for M-29 Ultras wishing to use Mana, a mystical substance with unlimited uses, to help civilizations across the cosmos. However, Kejadian was also the first to notice the unlimited uses of Mana. As a result of his calculations that led to this knowledge, Kejadian realized that Mana could, not only be used to heal, but also to destroy. Deciding to keep quiet about his discoveries, he started ravaging the campus for Mana, trying to stop it from falling into the wrong hands. Not long after, he was accepted into the highest level of the Guild, even being allowed to skip levels, although he was not truly deserving of it. Sometime after that, the Mana he had hidden started to cause fluctuations in his personality and generally corrupt Kejadian’ mind as a result of his thefts. However, this process did not start to take noticeable effect until only a few months before Kejadian would have become married. Kejadian had been friends with a young Ultrawoman, known as Chiriah, since he was a very young Ultra. Eventually, as he started to grow into adolescence, Kejadian developed a romantic relationship with Chiriah. After proposing to her, he had a manor, which was abnormally massive, even for an Ultra to call home, and protected by Mana to such a degree nobody, even other Ultras, could step foot on the property’s interior or exterior when un-invited without being vaporized, built around a small portion of the base of a mountain. However, despite the extremely luxurious parts of this manor, Chiriah did not see a need for it to be so overly protected or large. Overtime, Kejadian noticed this, but kept it to himself. However, one day, when a large number of Hepheans used Mana to create a small army of 10 meter tall monsters, who were able to kill some of the Ultras while they were in human form, most notably near the border where Kejadian‘s manor was located. After this attack, Chiriah was among the lost, and the effects of Kejadian’s Mana became noticeable. Over the course of his youth, Kejadian became more and more corrupt, eventually corrupting the Guild’s leading levels into a separate organization that tried to take control of the colony, while Kejadian became known as the “Grand Mystic”. His name eventually became feared by many of the other M-29 Ultras from the colony. However, after a journey to an unknown location on the planet, his terror was forcibly brought to an end when he was 9,600 years old, which led to thoughts of his death after he didn’t return. Not much else is known about him in his time of youth, as he does not remember almost all of his memories from this time, except for a singular memory, alongside the fact neither his family, nor the majority of his friends, have been identified. However, what is clear about his earlier life, based upon the one memory he has from it, is that he was kidnapped by an unknown non-physical entity when he was exploring an uncharted region of the colony. This entity, which simply “comes into existence at the end of every 45,000 Millenia and ceases to exist within the space-time continuum after a single year, only to be reappear at the end of the following 45,000 Millenia”, is supposedly responsible for everything that happened to Kejadian. Due to its extreme influence on Kejadian’ life, the following is a list of things that happened to Kejadian during this tragic occurrence: *Permanent-Memory Loss: For the rest of Kejadian‘ life, his own memories of his youth will be forever sealed off to his mind. However, he has found out about some of his corruptive actions from some of his friends, who had believed he could redeem himself. *Mental Rewrite: TBA *Genetic-Code Rewrite: TBA *Spiritual Rewrite: TBA Profile Stats * Height: Varies ** At Ligunal Size/As Blake Genesis: 6 feet, 7 inches. ** At Full Size: 101 Meters (Outshine). * Shoulder Width: Varies ** At Ligunal Size/As Blake Genesis: 2 Feet, 11 inches. ** At Full Size: 27 Meters (Outshine). * Color Timer Time Limit: 3 Minutes (Default) / 13 Minutes 30 Seconds (With Mana Crystal Usage). Transformation TBA Forms - Outshine= Kejadian's current default form and identity. Supposedly, it has mostly identical powers to Dawn, with the only differences being small empowerments and new abilities. Kejadian has more control over his mind in Outshine than in Dawn, too. Unfortunately, although it is just as powerful in potential strength, Kejadian cannot use its abilities to the extent he would have been able to as Dawn. If he were to try, he would lose control and turn Outshine into a more powerful version of Dawn, sometimes with some exceptions in his mind. 'Stats' * Flight Speed: Mach 7 * Running Speed: Mach 2 * Jumping Distance: 1,760 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 1.5 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 1.5 * Brute Strength: 80,000 t * Grip Strength: 60,000 t 'Body Features' *Outshine Neo-Slugger: The back of Kejadian's crest. *Crystal-Mana Protectors: A special form of protectors that can attract nearby Mana like a Magnet alongside the normal function. *Ultra Rockets: An internal ventilation-like system. *Grand-Mystic Zodiac: The blue triangle on Kejadian's right cheek. It is a symbolism of his time as the Grand Mystic. 'Abilities and Weaknesses' Abilities 'Weapons' Traditional Weapons *Outshine Neo-Slugger: A powerful Crest Weapon. At least in its design it is unique, in that when it is on his head, it rests on the back of his crest, forming an upward point behind his head, rather than making the usual front-facing crest. ** Neo Outshining Triple-Ray: An Emerium Ray-like attack fired from the weapon. It is comprised of 7 beams, each a single color of the rainbow, which spiral around each other. ** Psychic Slugger: Kejadian can throw the Outshine Neo-Slugger for use as a long range weapon, similar to standard Eye Slugger-based crest weapons. *Kourin Verga: Another powerful weapon, it is a weapon that Kejadian used to use as Kejadian Dawn. It was returned to him after the defeat of Mæviphemeris through unknown means. In appearance, it vaguely resembles a white Ruebe-Kourin weapon with rainbow-colored Mana-crystals for blades atop a long stave. **Mana Vortex Ray: A powerful tornado-like beam of Mana energy fired from the Kourin on top of the weapon. Until the end of Season 2, Story Arc 1, Kejadian had yet to find a use for it. It was powerful enough to penetrate the outer wall of the Mana Tower on the Eldhuldinian Island, although it failed to destroy the Tower’s core. **Shockwave: By banging the bottom of the stave onto the ground, Kejadian can release a shockwave of Mana energy. Mana-Crystal Weapons * Mana Crystals: Due to the fact Mana Crystals are generally incapable of being used in the manor of more traditional weapons, they are often considered to be separate from weapons such as Ultra Bracelets, Kourins, Swords, Crest Weapons, etc. However, they can be built into traditional weapons, including those, to increase mystic power. ** Teleportation: TBA ** Rune Creation: By using Mana Crystals, Kejadian can create runes, implanting them into mostly anything. *** Magic Suppression: Some Runes can suppress Mana. *** Magic Empowerment: Some Runes can empower Mana. ** Strength/Durability Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Kejadian can temporarily increase his strength or durability. ** Speed/Reaction Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Kejadian can temporarily increase his running speed or reaction time. ** Color-Timer Limit Lengthening: By using Mana Crystals, Kejadian can increase the length of his Color Timer time limit. ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA 'Techniques' Special *Outshining Mana Shoot: Kejadian's Ultra Beam in Outshine Form. It is roughly about 1.5 times the strength of the average M-29 Ultras' Ultra Beam. It is fired either from the '+' or the 'L' position. *Crystal-Mana Protectors Outshining Shoot: An Ultra Beam fired from Kejadian's chest protectors. It is as strong as the average M-29 Ultras' Ultra Beam. *Outshining Light-Ring: A rainbow-colored Ultra-Slash style technique. *Outshine Slash-Ray: Kejadian can fire an energy ray with successive energy-darts by placing either hand on top of the other. Outshining_Mana_Shoot.GIF|Outshining Mana Shoot Physical * Kejadian Kick: TBA ** Kejadian Outshining Impact: TBA * Kejadian Punch: TBA ** Kejadian Outshining Smash: TBA Other *Exhaust Ports: Similar to Ultraman Geed Solid Burning, Kejadian Outshine has several heat-vent like parts on his body. These can be used for the following abilities: ** Rocket-Boosted Back-Flip: Kejadian can perform a long distance backwards flip by controlling himself with his vents. ** Kejadian Slugger Kick: After attaching the Outshine Neo-Slugger to either ankle, Kejadian performs a powerful slicing kick attack. *** Kejadian Slugger Impact: Same as before, except Kejadian' foot and Slugger are engulfed in powerful, rainbow-colored, Mana energy. ** Kejadian Slugger Punch: After attaching the Outshine Neo-Slugger to either wrist, Kejadian performs a powerful slicing punch attack. *** Kejadian Slugger Smash: Same as before, except Kejadian' fist and Slugger are engulfed in powerful, rainbow-colored, Mana energy. Mana-based Abilities *Technique Creation/Technique Modification: Using Mana, Kejadian is capable of using his techniques in ways he couldn’t with exclusively his own power, or using techniques that don’t even use his own power at all. *Telekinesis: Using Mana, Kejadian can use his mind to move objects. Although many Ultras are able to do this without Mana, Kejadian cannot. Weaknesses Although Outshine is just as powerful as Dawn in potential strength, Kejadian cannot use Outshine’s abilities to the extent he would have been able to as Dawn. If he were to try, he would lose control and turn Outshine into a more powerful version of Dawn, sometimes with some exceptions in his mind. }} - Elemental-Enhancements= Through the use of Mana, Kejadian can enhance himself via powers from Kaiju and/or other Ultras, generally gaining elemental attributes from it. - Water= Forms using the element of Water. - Wind= Forms using the element of Wind. - Earth= Forms using the element of Earth. - Storm= Forms using the element of Storm. - Nature= Forms using the element of Nature. - Light= Forms using the element of Light. - Darkness= Forms using the element of Darkness. }} - Elemental Ultra-Enhancement Forms= Elemental-Enhancement forms using the essence of Ultras. - Water= Forms using the element of Water. - Wind= Forms using the element of Wind. - Earth= Forms using the element of Earth. - Storm= Forms using the element of Storm. - Nature= Forms using the element of Nature. - UlTrans Victorium Knight= 'Stats' * Flight Speed: Mach 9.7 * Running Speed: Mach 6.1 * Jumping Distance: 1,740 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 7.7 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 7.3 * Brute Strength: 113,000 t * Grip Strength: 82,000 t Abilities 'Weapons' *Knight Timbre: A recreation of the signature weapon of Ultraman Victory Knight. Kejadian can use it in combat to unleash conventional attacks, such as slashes, when it is in sword mode, and musical attacks, such as the Victorious Melody, when it is in flute mode. **Kejadian Knight-Victorium Flash: By pulling the body joint of the Knight Timbre once before returning it to sword mode, said weapon is charged with light blue energy. Kejadian then jumps and lands in front of the target before he spins while slashing the opponent rapidly, causing them to be destroyed in an explosion. **Kejadian Knight-Victorium Break: By pulling the body joint twice, said weapon is charged with light blue energy, with Kejadian using the Shepherdon Saber in conjunction, specifically to slash the opponent, before he delivers the second blow with Knight Timbre. **Kejadian Knight-Victorium Shoot: By pulling the body joint of the Knight Timbre thrice before returning to sword mode, said weapon is charge with light blue energy, before Kejadian holds the sword in it's vertical position and releases a powerful Ultra beam. **Victorious Melody: As the original purpose of the Knight Timbre, in flute mode, it is capable of playing the victorious melody. 'Techniques' Special * Kejadian Victorium-Shoot: Kejadian’s version of Victory’s signature move, which appears as an orange beam with multiple light orange Vs in it. Kejadian draws an energy V by raising his hands and the V and yellow energy is absorbed in the V Crystal on Kejadian’s right arm. It is fired from an "L" position from the V Crystal on Kejadian’s wrists. * Kejadian Victorium-Burn: A beam fired from Kejadian’s head V Crystal. * Kejadian Victorium-Especially: Kejadian can fire a barrage of V shaped energy blasts from his all of his V Crystals. Other * UlTrans: Using Mana Crystals, Kejadian can utilize a variation of UlTrans. As UlTrans Victorium Knight, Kejadian has only been shown using the Shepardon Saber. ** Shepardon Saber: Using the power of Shepardon, Kejadian becomes armed with the Shepardon Saber, a sword that resembles said monster's back crystal. Said weapon is also used in conjunction with the Knight Timbre in the Knight Victorium Break. }} }} - Light= Forms using the element of Light. - Darkness= Forms using the element of Darkness. }} - Elemental Combo-Enhancement Forms= Elemental-Enhancement forms using the essence of an Ultra and a Kaiju. - Water= Forms using the element of Water. - Storm= Forms using the element of Storm. - Light= Forms using the element of Light. - Darkness= Forms using the element of Darkness. }} - Other Forms= }} }} - Ligunal= Kejadian’s Ligunal identity, which was re-obtained after reappearing three years after his disappearance, Blake Genesis was how he preferred to appear in public during his time as the Grand Mystic. Since then, Blake has changed in appearance as a result of the rewrite of his genetic code, although he is still recognizable. Unlike most other Ligunal Forms, Blake is completely capable of using Mana, even if it isn’t in Crystal form. Abilities * Mana Crystals: Blake can use Mana Crystals to higher extents. ** Teleportation: TBA ** Rune Creation: By using Mana Crystals, Blake can create runes, implanting them into mostly anything. *** Magic Suppression: Some Runes can suppress Mana. *** Magic Empowerment: Some Runes can empower Mana. ** Strength/Durability Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Blake can temporarily increase his strength or durability, although not to the extent he can in Ultra form. ** Speed/Reaction Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Blake can temporarily increase his running speed or reaction time, although not to the extent he can in Ultra form. *Charm of Love: An enchanted necklace, Jane, the true form of Ultrawoman Chlorída, has one, too. It was given to Blake by Jane, specifically about a week after she realized he had changed internally and that her parents’ assassination was not the result of his current state of mind. It can be seen as a form of Good Luck Charm that enforces the positive moments of Blake’s and Jane’s relationship. ** Repulsion: If either Blake or Jane becomes possessed by an entity wishing to kill the other, it will be able to repel the entity, weakening them and forcing them to retreat out of their body. This was shown when Jane was possessed by Mæviphemeris, a member of an extremely powerful shapeshifting Seijin-like race of entities that generally take on the form of a mask made of stone, at the end of Season 1, Story Arc 1. ***Spiritual Healing: Depending on the nature of the possession, it can also heal the spirit of whichever of them was possessed. This was also shown when Jane was possessed by Mæviphemeris. }} Etymology Kejadian's name is the Malay word for "Genesis". This seems to refer to his original surname being an M-29 word also for "Genesis", alongside the name of his manor being the "Genesis Estate". Category:Ultraman Kejadian Category:Third Generation Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras from Planet M-29 Category:Ultraman Kejadian Protagonists Category:Ultras